This invention relates to a thermally transferable type emblem or ornamental decoration piece made of a thermoplastic synthetic resin to be suitably used to apply a design by heating and pressing it on the surface of an object such as clothing, bags, sports or office equipment, stationery made of fiber, textile, synthetic resin, leather, metal, etc.
It is known in JP-A-2 145320 to prepare an ornamental design product, or piece such as an emblem, a sticker or the like by high-frequency-induction heating flexible thermoplastic synthetic resin.
As disclosed by JP-B-57 60160, it is also known to produce a flexible thermoplastic synthetic resin emblem in the form of a relief design on a fabric by means of high frequency induction heating and the produced design is then transferred onto an object also by means of high-frequency-induction-heating.
However, an ornamental design product according to the above JP-A-2 145320 requires its base portion to be sawed or bonded with adhesive onto the surface of an object such as a piece of clothing, and thus can not give an aesthetically unsatisfactory appearance to those who see it while it is not particularly convenient to be put on the object depending on the location thereof if the object has a complicated profile.
The method disclosed in said JP-B-57 60160 requires a step of transferring the object from a processing plant where the object is produced, to another plant where the design transferring operation is carried out by the high-frequency-induction-heating, and then returning the object to the processing plant, so as to require enormous cost, labor and time for transportation and keeping the object under controlled conditions.
Such inconvenience is remarkable particularly when a component off a piece of clothing is independently sent to a facility where an ornamental design product is fitted thereto and the fitted product is found defective, because all the remaining components of that piece of clothing become useless.
Additionally, there may be cases where objects onto which a design of an emblem is to be transferred are not compatible with high-frequency-induction-heating.
Embroidered ornamental design products and metal ornamental design products carrying hot melt adhesive on the back side are also known. However, there has not been proposed any thermal transfer type thermoplastic synthetic resin emblem that does not includes a base of a fabric or a synthetic resin sheet and that carries only hot melt adhesive attached to the back side off each of the elements of the design of the emblem that are three-dimensionally formed from a flexible thermoplastic synthetic resin sheet.